All That
All That is a sketch comedy show primarily on SNICK. It ran for over 500 episodes before its cancellation. It appears to be based heavily on Saturday Night Live. The show returned in June of 2019. Sketches *Opening- before the intro, the cast would be shown presumably in a backstage room preparing for the show, where the director would always warn them that the show starts in five minutes. *Superdude- a parody of Superman. Superdude's one weakness was lactose-intolerance, and thus his enemies were always dairy-themed. In every episode, a random girl would explain what "lactose-intolerant" means and eventually help Superdude when the dairy product weakened him. Superdude was portrayed by Kenan Thompson. When introducing himself, after giving his superpowers, he would also give a list of his apparent soft spots. Unlike actual lactose-intolerance, in which consuming dairy products causes the person to become ill, contact with dairy products causes Superdude to lose his powers. After introducing himself dramatically, such as "The only man with superpowers that can make women sweat" (literally causing a woman to sweat), he would go into his sensitive side by describing that he likes things such as "pink bunnies". Despite contact with dairy causing him to lose his powers, only some squeegeeing is necessary to restore them even though some milk is clearly still there. *Good Burger- a sketch taking place in a burger joint. Kel Mitchell played a stereotypical teenage cashier. *Cooking with Randy and Mandy- a cooking show on "Channel 106B" where Kenan and Angelique Bates made everyday confections with their secret ingredient: chocolate. They also tend to immerse themselves in chocolate. One episode just featured Randy. *Dullmont Jr. High- a sketch taking place in a middle school with Kel acting as Coach Kreton and Kenan acting as Principal William Baines Pimpel (last name pronounced Pim-PELL). Kreton lives a miserable, painful life and is known for his catchphrase "Oh, the life I live is sad". Pimpel is obsessed with the giant pimple on his forehead, and tends to take deep breaths when he introduces himself. Kenan also plays Ms. Piddlin, the cafeteria lady who is obsessed with peas. *Have A Nice Day With Leroy And Fuzz- Leon Frierson stars as a cool kid complaining about stuff that kids always complain about (bathtime, vegetables, etc) while Fuzz (a parody of Sesame Street muppets) tries to explain how good they are. Leroy always finds ways to torture Fuzz. *Walter the Earboy- a show about outcasts starring Josh Server as Walter, a character with unusually large ears. His friend Pizza Face, played by Kel, actually has a slice of pizza for a face. Tinsel teeth, played by Alisa Reyes, has a mouth full of Christmas decorations. Four Eyes, played by Angelique Bates, actually has four eyes. *Baggin' Saggin' Barry- A character with giant pants with a seemingly-unlimited capacity, played by Kenan. He could literally pull anything out of his pants. *The Island Girls- Amanda Bynes and Lori Beth Denberg are stranded on a desert island in an Odd Couple type of show. Lori Beth acts normal while Amanda acts idiotic. Amanda always spoils Lori Beth's ways to escape. They became stranded on the island after their speedboats crashed. The sketch always ends with Amanda singing that they are going to be together "forever and ever and ever..." while Lori Beth knocks herself out with a coconut. *Vital Information- an extremely popular sketch featuring various humorous quotes, originally starring Danny Tamberelli and later Lori Beth Denberg. When Lori Beth couldn't do the show one episode, they hired Danny. Appears to have been influenced by the Weekend Update from SNL. *Ishboo- a foreign exchange student with very strange customs compared to those of America. Played by Kenan. *USS Spaceship- a parody of Star Trek *Repairman- Played by Kel. A repairman who portrays himself as a superhero, and introduces himself by saying "Repairman-man-man-man-man!" His idea of repairing things is to destroy them. *Mrs. Hushbaum- a librarian who will yell extremely loudly at the slightest noise, yet makes significantly more noise than anyone else. Played by Lori Beth. *Whateverrr- a sketch featuring three average teenage girls *Everyday French with Pierre Escargot- played by Kenan. He speaks in mock French and translates humorously, usually involving monkeys or cheese. One time, he said an unusually long phrase which translated as "How are you?" His last name is French for "snails". *Life with Peter and Flem- a comparison of Peter, who lives an "ideal" life, and Flem, who lives an unbelievably ridiculous life. Stars Josh and Kel. *Detective Dan- Josh Server stars as a strange detective using odd logic to solve various crimes. Introduces himself multiple times to the same person. *Stuart- a kid (Marc Saul) who claims to be "the best X ever!" (where X can be anything), and abruptly denies "capturing the real X" (where X can be anyone) and putting X in a random place. When his plot is uncovered, he admits that he is just a boy named Stuart, but if he was a real X (where X can be anything), he'd be "the greatest X...IN ALL THE LAND!") *Complaint Department- starring Lori Beth as the clueless customer service representative *Jimmy Bond: Agent 00 1/7- parody of James Bond *Lump Maroon- played by Kel. A comical character who could only say "Jupiter" *Mavis and Clavis- a parody of Stalter and Waldorf from the Muppet Show, played by Kenan & Kel. *Bradley: the Big Ol' Baby- Kenan stars as a giant baby *The Inconvenience Store- Latanya (Nick Cannon) and Laneesha (Kenan Thompson) work at a convenience store called Quick & Fast, where they are extremely rude to customers. *Connie Muldoon- Lori Beth stars as the matriarch of the Muldoon family and a regular customer at Good Burger *Lester Oaks, Construction Worker- played by Kenan, always added Y to adjectives (milky, etc) and always included "construction worker" in his introduction *Cheeseburger Doyle- Featured a talking cheeseburger puppet named Doyle (voiced by Danny Tamberelli) who ran a detective agency in the style of Dick Tracy *Billy Fuco- A boy who would appear randomly in sketches and shout his name loudly. *Ask Ashley- A sketch starring Amanda Bynes where people would write stupid questions asking for advice, causing Ashley to go into a rant, after which she would suddenly become nice again to start the next question. The intro was done in a loud, obnoxious voice. Similarities to Saturday Night Live *It is a sketch comedy show. *It has a sketch before the intro. *Vital Information appears to be based on Weekend Update. *It has a musical guest at the end of each show. *It was typically shown on Saturday nights New Cast In 2002, the entire cast was replaced, which many fans believe is when the show jumped the shark. It also created uncreative skits such as Know Your Stars, which simply made fun of celebrities, and The On Air Dare, which was a disgusting parody of Fear Factor. This change may have corresponded with a similar change occurring on SNL. Reboot The show was rebooted in 2019 Spinoff Due to the show's popularity, Amanda would eventually get her own sketch comedy show known as The Amanda Show in 1999. When the new cast happened, more older fans of All That went to the Amanda Show. However, 2002 was the final year for the spinoff. Controversy * In one instance of the Good Burger sketch, a customer is upset that his burger was cooked well done instead of his order of rare. It is strongly advised by the FDA that meat be cooked to at least medium in order to avoid the risk of foodborne illnesses. * In one episode, the complaint department sketch included the desk clerk mistaking a hat for a dog. Quickly looking to see if anyone is nearby, she checks underneath the hat to determine its gender. She is obviously checking to see what form of genitals the "dog" has. * One episode has the laugh track play after Ms. Fingerly says the word "titillate". The same episode has the kids cheer when she chokes. * One episode of Ask Ashley had a writer ask for advice regarding walking around naked iTunes The original show is now available on iTunes, albeit with the musical guests edited out due to copyright Trivia *Following the end credits, Kenan would shout "Hey, Clavis! Wake up, the show's over.", to which Kel would respond "Aw, yeah! Kick it!" This is similar to the two men in the balcony from the Muppet Show. *The intro was done by TLC *The aforementioned instance of a customer asking for his burger to be cooked rare is unusual, as Good Burger is supposed to be a fast food restaurant. Such places never ask the customer how to cook the burger, especially in the nineties. At the time, the patties would be fried thoroughly (hence why the customer got his "well done"). *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic reviewed the show as a part of his Snick episode. He claims most of the characters are annoying, but finds some of the sketches funny. He especially criticizes Lori Beth Denberg for screaming every other line, especially in Vital Information. *Among the musical guests on the show, not one was a rock band until Sugar Ray in 1998. *Both Shaquile O'Neal and Kobe Bryant were guest stars on the show. *One sketch parodied Figure It Out *One sketch parodied classic television program I Love Lucy *The KaBlam! cartoon Action League Now! was once a part of the show *One sketch parodied Britney Spears *one sketch parodied The Secret World of Alex Mack *The iTunes release and the reruns on The Splat have the episodes edited to remove the musical guests due to copyright issues. *One episode has Ms. Fingerly given a massage by a German professional masseuse. This is a parody of actor and bodybuilder Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Dany Tamberelli was formerly in the Disney film The Mighty Ducks *One thing Kel would sing at the start of Good Burger would be We're All Dudes from the film, originally performed by ska band Less Than Jake. Film The popularity of the Good Burger sketch spawned a film. See Also *Roundhouse *The Amanda Show *Kenan & Kel Category:SNICK Category:Sketch Comedies